


of sweet simplicity

by knopeswann



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, i haven't figured out how to fix WW84, in which diana and steve love their snacks, so i'm making my own cute little scenes and pretending the ending never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knopeswann/pseuds/knopeswann
Summary: It's the little things. And he'd introduced her to so many wonderful things. It was only right that she returned the favor.mid WW84 fluffy, silly Steve/Diana. Oneshot.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	of sweet simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> while I have not yet puzzled a logical way to erase the ending of WW84, I can provide silly mid movie fluff, and we can all just pretend they lived happily ever after from here.

_It's all so simple when you break it all down,_

_two roads converged on a hallowed ground._

_It's taken all my life to hear the scared sound,_

_of sweet simplicity._

* * *

“You’re telling me this is ice cream?”

“You can read the package and see for yourself. It’s right here.”

She pressed the foiled object into his hand, using her index finger to underline the heading. Sure enough- astronaut ice cream.

Of all the marvels Steve Trevor had seen in the past twenty-four hours, this was surely the most puzzling.

“I don’t know, Diana, ice cream in a package- away from a freezer, no less- seems pretty fishy to me.”

They were standing in the gift shop of the Air and Space museum, browsing the racks for trinkets to commemorate the trip. Steve had protested, said of course he didn’t need anything, unless they’d let him take a rocket home, but Diana insisted.

Steve knows the feeling. He could see it on her face out of the corner of his eye when she thought he wasn’t looking- the look of sheer joy in her delicate features, watching him experience this new world for the first time.

It wasn’t so long ago (or really, it was, Steve reminded himself) that their roles were reversed. He understood. And so, here they were, looking for a keychain or a coffee mug or whatever else Diana felt like brandishing for his viewing pleasure next. He’d take it all.

“The astronauts eat it in space. It’s called freeze dried. Let’s try it!” Gleefully, she snatched it back from his hands, making her way to the register.

“Diana, no offense, but that sounds… _terrible_.”

She paid for their purchase as he wrinkled his nose at the thought. Freeze…dried? Isn’t that a contradiction? He didn’t particularly care to find out.

“Steve, have I steered you wrong yet today?” she pouted.

“Well, you did try to send me out here dressed like a pirate, and there was that whole debacle with the- uh- what was it…? That standing bath thing…”

“Shower. It’s called a shower. And you were perfectly fine. Come on, you have to try this. Please? For me?” she jutted out her lower lip.

Damn her. It was hard enough to say no to her, and she knew it. The pouting was just for extra dramatic flair.

She dangled the package in front of him, a hint of mischief in her eyes, as if daring him to protest again.

He huffed in exasperation.

“Fine. I mean, it can’t be that bad right? It’s ice cream.”

And just to show what a brave, adventurous man he was, he tore into the package and took an extra-large bite.

…Right into what he was pretty sure was hardened sand. It wasn’t cold, it wasn’t soft or creamy. What kind of monster would invent such a thing?

He coughed, spitting his bite back into the package, gasping and looking for some relief to the abdominal taste that lingered on his tongue. He looked up to see that Diana had a bottle of water ready for him, an enormous grin plastered on her face.

“What was _that_??? Are you kidding me? I showed you the wonders of ice cream, and you show me this?”

She was fully laughing then. Diana was practically doubled over, her amusement unable to be contained.

“I’m sorry, I had to. I just couldn’t resist.”

“You know, you’re not nearly as gracious a host as I was when you first arrived. God, seriously, what WAS that?”

The laughter still danced in her eyes as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Well, some people compare it to Styrofoam, but you don’t know what that is yet…”

“All I know is, you have got some serious making up to do! Disgusting…” but he smiled as he spoke. He could never be angry with her, not when she looked at him that way.

He looked at her softly, taking in everything she was. Stunning and warm. Strong and passionate. And all his.

"Thank you. This day, just, all of this, the simple stuff... just doing things together. I never thought we'd get to have this."

She took his hand in hers and smiled at him tenderly.

“Come on, I’ll take you to get some real ice cream.”

“Oh, It better be a big cone!”

She chuckled, throwing her head back as they strolled. “Yes, the biggest one they have. And they have 31 flavors to choose from.”

He gaped at her then. Thirty one? Maybe this future wasn't so bad after all.

“Okay, well I hope you brought your appetite then because we will be trying _all_ of them. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?”

She paused to place a soft kiss upon his lips, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

“Yes, but I could always hear it more.”

There would never be enough “I love you” ‘s.

**Author's Note:**

> my apologies for anyone that has been subjected to astronaut ice cream- I was as upset as Steve. lyrics are from Sara Bareiles' "I just Want You." hope you enjoyed! xoxo


End file.
